


Mama's Broken Heart

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Cheating, Cutting, Depression, Divorce, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Undertale AU, gay porn, i headcannon outertale sans as trans and this story focuses on him ok, secretly gay, sometimes star and galaxy sleep in the same bed but not in an incesty way, transphobic language, you could probably guess that from the character names lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: Whoa, Starry thought, skipping to the other side of the table while Galaxy aimed to ricochet six. Pants are nice. I wonder if mom’ll let me wear pants all the time. She scoffed at herself. Probably not. We're the only house in town whose residents have a dress code.It was only then she realized how wrong she'd always felt in dresses, and how right she felt now in pants. She remembered all the “womanly” things she was asked to do and how she felt like she shouldn't do them.Am… Am I a boy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no Sangre isn't some random pedophile here to stalk Starry and Galaxy he's a family friend who lives across the street from them and is asked to watch them whenever Alcy and Mercury are gone.
> 
> Mercury is a pun, by the way, but you don't realize it yet. just think- what is mercury?
> 
> hahahaha

“I can’t tell if it’s just the garage or this dress, but I’m so hot…” Starry had found some clothespins in a bag and was trying to pin up her dress so it didn’t flow.

“You want some of my pants?” Her brother asked, putting the fifteen balls in the triangle holder, setting the white in front of it.

“Still in your room?”

“Yep- heads or tails?”

“Heads,” Starry said, opening the door back to their house as Galaxy flipped the coin.

“Tails.”

“Best two outta three,” Starry bargained, Galaxy rolling his eyes. “Open the garage door for a breeze for me, will ya?”

“Fiiine…” Galaxy groaned, flipping his coin again before walking away from the green-felt table.

Starry hopped up the turning stairs of their house, bouncing into Galaxy’s room and striping off her dress before searching drawers for where he stored pants. She found them a moment later, searching through them a moment to see if she could find any that weren’t jeans.

“Sweet,” she murmured, pulling up gray-dappled yoga pants, and quickly slipping them on. She looked back at the drawer to close it again, but something else caught her eye. A small ripped piece of paper with a website on it. She felt her nose scrunch a bit. She stood and walked into her own room, copying it down in a journal she kept. She also grabbed the first shirt she saw and slipped that on as well.

“Hmm.” she murmured, “remind me to look that up later. Am I a bad sister for snooping through my brother’s stuff?” She felt half-wrong for saying sister for some odd reason but shrugged it off, “...probably.”

She re-closed his dresser drawers and skipped down the stairs, slipping into the garage again.

“You look nice.” Galaxy said, smiling.

“Perv.”

“Shut up!” Galaxy laughed, blushing, lightly punching her shoulder before passing her a shorter pool stick.

“So, which am I?”

“Frick, I forgot.”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay… rock, paper, scissors me, whoever wins is striped.” Starry’s eyes sparkled in ambition, she loved being striped for some odd reason.

“Alright.” Galaxy said, leaning his stick against the table and putting a fisted hand on his other. Starry made the same formation.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” they said in unison, followed by Starry screaming “yes.”

“Who’d ya’ll kill this time?” Entered a familiar voice.

Galaxy grabbed his stick again, chalking it, “Well, hey creepy stranger I’ve never seen before.”

“‘Sup.” Starry went on.

The tall, dark man scooted a chair closer, “Want me to choose who breaks?”

“Please.” Galaxy answered, tossing Starry the chalking block.

“Okay, I’m thinking of a number between one and ten,” he sat down, “what is it?”

“Seven,” Starry answered, setting the chalking block back on the pool rack in the corner.

“Two,” Galaxy murmured, scratching his shoulder.

“Negative eight-point-five.”

_ “Sangre…”  _ Galaxy groaned.

“Fine, fine. It was three, Galaxy wins.”

“Yes!” Galaxy whisper-yelled, taking the triangle off the balls and breaking them.

Starry pressed her knee against the side of the table, leaning over it and aiming for eleven, which was shockingly close to a center pocket. She knocked that one in before moving in an attempt to ricochet nine.

“Get your ass outta my face, Starry.” Sangre murmured, moving his chair backward.

“ _ Shhhhh.  _ You're messing up my concentration.” 

She was about to shoot before she felt her elbow moved forward, effectively missing her shot and knocking Galaxy’s five into a pocket.

She turned and stared at Sangre, who only high-fived Galaxy. She sighed, stepping back, and letting Galaxy hit something.

Her anger quickly faded, before smiling.

_ Whoa,  _ Starry thought, skipping to the other side of the table while Galaxy aimed to ricochet six.  _ Pants are nice. I wonder if mom’ll let me wear pants all the time.  _ She scoffed at herself.  _ Probably not. We're the only house in town whose residents have a dress code.  _

It was only then she realized how wrong she'd always felt in dresses, and how right she felt now in pants. She remembered all the “womanly” things she was asked to do and how she felt like she shouldn't do them.

_ Am… Am I a boy? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi i drew star's dad, mom and sangre.
> 
> http://secretfnaflover.tumblr.com/post/160649582240/alcyone-not-trans-or-homophobic-good-dad-alcy

“Starry, Galaxy, we’re- STARRY! What are you wearing?!”

Starry jumped a bit as she heard her mother scream.

“Uh… pants?”

“Why?!”

“Galaxy and I were playing pool and it’s really hard to move around in dresses.”

“Starry got too hot in her dress, too.” Galaxy went on, jumping up the stairs.

“You go change back into your dress now, young lady!”

_ I’m not- _

But Starry shook off the thought before it could complete itself.

_ What’s wrong with me today? _

“Starry! Did you hear me?”

Starry turned back to see her with her arms angrily crossed, her father walking up to her.

“It’s fine kiddo. Did Sangre come over?”

“Yeah, he choose who broke.”

“Like always.” he laughed, kissing her forehead. Starry quickly found herself in a hug with him. “Do y’all want something to eat?”

Starry shrugged. “I’ll ask Galx if he wants somethin’. But I’ll probably just binge on Reese’s.”

“Don’t make yourself sick, you have school tomorrow.” Starry hadn’t realized her mother had left from standing in front of the door.

“Yeah, dad.” Starry murmured, letting him walk off. “Oh, and dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t have to put on my dress again, do I?”

“If you want you can, I don’t care.”

“...thanks dad.”

“‘Course, kid.”

-

Starry tossed around on her bed, she couldn’t sleep. She felt her stomach churn, but it didn’t feel like it was sickness- it felt like it was trying to rip itself to pieces.

“Please, stomach, I don’t want to get you removed too.” Starry murmured, flipping onto her back, gagging at the memory. The memory would make her sick- if not for remembering the pain and blood then for the surgery of removing it. She sat up, stretching, letting her too-big shirt flow around her. She stood and padded over to the window on the wall of her room.

She laid her head on it, looking up at the sky. She saw a comet.

_ I wish I knew what was happening to myself. Why do I feel so wrong calling myself she now? _

She shivered.

She stretched her arm to grab her journal from the top of a bookcase, getting back onto her bed and setting up her laptop. She flipped to the page where she wrote down Galaxy’s website while it booted up. She quickly opened a browser, going into incognito.

“Never know what this could be. We are two horny thirteen-year-olds.”

She typed it into the searchbar, hitting enter. A page of names, blue and underlined. None of which were the urls of the websites, rather titled with what they were. Unfortunately, they were all titled the same thing.

_ I should be ashamed of this. _

Starry softly counted them out… ten. Ten links all titled for his shame. She sighed, and right-clicked the bottom one, opening it in a new tab.

Starry gasped a bit.

_ Virgin gets his man-pussy pounded bareback! _

_ Hot threesome! _

_ Twink pillowbiter! _

So many more of different varieties. She scrolled down.

“Is Galaxy gay?” she murmured, closing out of that tab and going up the list.

Link ten to five were gay porn sites. She was a bit shocked when she clicked the fourth.

_ Wikipedia: Suicide _

She sat up in surprise, rapidly clicking the other three for context.

_ Wikipedia: Homosexuality _

_ Wikipedia: Transgender _

_ How to tell that you might be gay. _

She looked back at the websites, noticing the one that led to the “transgender” page, then the “suicide” one.

_ I should be ashamed of this. (I’m not this but it’s interesting.) _

_ I should be ashamed of this. (FUUUUUCK THIS!) _

She sighed in relief that Galaxy wouldn’t be killing himself anytime soon. She shifted her position, getting ready to read through his pages.

Hours passed. She read through the pages, realizing the homosexual and transgender ones applied to her- but she wouldn’t tell anyone that... she wasn’t quite sure yet.

“So that’s what’s wrong with me.” She thought out loud. “Thank god for pants, then.”

She’d have to find some more articles later to know for sure. She heard the front door slam and shot up. She slid off her bed and grabbed the closest thing she had to a weapon- a nerf gun.

She carefully opened her door and slid out, being sure to close it again before padding downstairs. She looked around a wall to see the the kitchen light on. She decided to take the back exit of the kitchen, maybe then the person wouldn't see her. She slipped over to the door, making sure it was locked. It clicked as she did.

“...what the hell?”

She saw the silhouette of the person outlined against the light, and started rapidly firing her toy gun without second thought, shutting her eyes tight. Little did she know it only had one foam bullet in it. And that foam-bullets don't hurt to fully-grown-men.

“Starry, what are you doing?”

She opened her eyes again, seeing her father.

“I could ask you the same thing!”

“It's three in the morning, what are you doing up so early?”

“What are  _ you  _ doing up so early?!” She felt tears roll down her cheeks in how scared she was.

Her father hugged her, “Awh, kid…” Starry felt herself crying into his shoulder despite wanting to die at that moment. “I'll go lay in bed with you for a minute alright? It's okay, I'll protect you.”

_ I'm thirteen. I don't need to be protected. _

But a thought in the back of her mind thought it would be good. She'd have to close down her laptop and stuff but she was pretty good at making excuses on the spot.

The next thing her father said was “You got sick off eating too many Reese’s, didn't you?”

Starry nodded, not wanting to have to admit that thinking she wasn't a “she” was the cause.

He sighed. “I knew it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly thought i already posted this chapter until i found it on my google docs without the little kink sign (~) i put at the start and end of chapters on my docs.  
> anyway the nickname galx is pronouced "gal-icks" (the best way i can type it.)
> 
> sexting/cheating trigger warning, if that even is a trigger for anyone. maybe idk. better safe than sorry.

_ BAAAANG!! _

Starry shot up in her bed. She rolled onto her back, sitting up and looking at her clock.

_ 10:43. I’m late for school. _

She looked to her other side, reaching off the bed and pulling back one of the curtains on her window. It was raining, hard. Lighting brightly struck. She jumped back, rolling off the other side of the bed onto the carpet. She quickly gathered herself and managed to get back on her bed, gripping her chest. She turned to see the nightstand again.

A phone. She grabbed it. Not her’s.

She opened it and guessed it was her father’s, typing  _ 1976. _

She saw one notification and opened it.

_ Contact name: Sangre. _

_ Of course they’d talk to eachother.  _ Starry thought,  _ they’re best friends. _

She scrolled up a bit.

_ S: Hey. _

_ A: Hey. What’re you doing tonight? _

_ S: Nothing, really. Clean up some stuff maybe. Why? _

_ A: I was wondering if you’d want me to come over. Do somethin’. See what happens. _

_ S: Goddammit. You just really know how to get me hard in five seconds, don’t you? _

_ A: I’ve got skills, sweetheart. <3. _

Starry stared a moment, not reading on.

“What… what are they doing….?”

She looked at the date for the texts- just yesterday.

_ That’s where dad was last night. Oh god, what is he doing? _

_ S: With your hands, maybe. _

_ A: You fucker. What’re you doing with yours? _

_ S: You’d sure like to watch, huh? _

_ A: Yeah, why do you think I asked you? _

_ God….. No. Dad… dad… what- what are you-? Please, no, tell me you aren’t… _

_ S: You actually want to see? _

_ A: Yeah. _

_ Sangre sent an image. _

Starry dropped the phone. _ N-no. Dad… you can’t- not with- no…. Why would you…? _

_ A: Okay, fuck this, I’m coming over. You’re fucking me. _

_ S: Oh god… _

_ A: Save your moans until I get over there, baby. _

Starry held her chest. She- no, he. That made him more sure than ever, for some reason- would never see his father the same way again. He fell back into his pillow, feeling himself start to cry.

He felt like he stayed like that for hours. Maybe he had. He sat up and stared at his father’s phone.

_ Fuck you. _

It wasn’t even the fact that he was cheating on his mother with another man, it was the fact he was cheating at all. He kicked the phone off the bed.

_ To think I loved you. _

He quickly regretted thinking that, feeling his tears come back.

_ Why do I still love you? _

Alcy came up soon after.

“Oh, hey, Starry.”

_ That’s not my name anymore, is it? _

So much trauma in just a moment.

“Glad to see you awake.” He leaned down to grab his phone, “What’re you-” he paused, face turning red, before staring at him. “Y-you…”

“How could you….?”

“Please, I’ll do anything…” Alcy begged, “Please… just don’t tell your mother.”

“As soon as you tell me why!”

Alcy shut the door, standing there in silence a moment. He turned back to him.

“I have no good reason. I just….” Alcy’s voice cracked, “I don’t know…. I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry…” He started crying. Starry stared at him a moment, not knowing how to respond.

“Dad….”

“No, you deserve a better father than me.”

“Dad…”

“I know, I’m going to hell.”

Starry scoffed at the word.

“I’m- I’m not mad at you for doing…. Doing Sangre,” Starry started, “I’m not mad at you cuz it’s another guy, dad. Y’know, ever since you started crying I wasn’t mad at all. I was just… I want to know why you’d cheat anyway.”

Alcy sat on his bed.

“I don’t know, Starry. I don’t know why I am. I just… I fell in love with Sangre. Then I made a move on him. Then we started…” He sighed, holding his head. “I don’t know.”

Starry hugged him.

“Dad, can we… while we’re sharing secrets…”

“You can tell me anything.” He looked up at him, smiling a bit despite his tears.

“I- um… what would you think if… if I didn’t think I was a girl?”

“As long as you’re happy.” He turned to hug him, “What are you, then?”

“I-I think… I think I’m a boy…”

“Alright. Are you changing your name?”

“I think I should. I don’t know to what, though….”

“What about Star?”

He thought a moment before nodding. “Yes…. Star.”

“Remember, we can’t tell your mother about this. I’m afraid that if I tell her I’ve been cheating on her with another guy she’d divorce me on the spot, and if she found out you were….”

“T-trans?”

“Yeah. Trans. I’m afraid if she found out about you…. She’d hurt you.” Alcy leaned forward to hug him again, “You and Galaxy mean the world to me. I would never forgive myself if either of you were hurt and I couldn’t protect you.”

“D-dad?”

Galaxy pushed open the door, stepping in and closing it again.

“Dad, you’re cheating on Mom with Sangre?”

Alcy was silent a moment. “Yes. And Star is your brother.”

Galaxy laughed a bit. “Does that make you gay now, Star?”

“Probably. Makes dad, too.”

Alcy snorted, sitting up. He turned to Galaxy.

“You got any on-the-spots confessions, either?”

Galaxy shrunk back, rubbing one arm with his other, blushing. “I wasn’t expecting to come out to soon….” he awkwardly laughed, gulping standing up straight again. “....I’m gay.”

Alcy smiled a bit, glancing back down at Star, “...let me get this straight…. None of us are?”

Star just softly punched his arm, “You’re a dork.”

“I’m your father and I am proud to take that title. I love ya’ll. C’mere Galx.”

Galaxy stepped forward, and Alcy nuzzled him before turning to Star and kissing his forehead, hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the time of posting this its 4:44 am and i feel like thats important.  
> also am i allowed to say that in the last chapter when star said he didn't want to get his stomach removed too it was because his uterus was being a douchebag and he needed to get it removed? because that's what he meant.


End file.
